<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer Reid One-Shots/ Requests by starwarssoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731995">Spencer Reid One-Shots/ Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarssoup/pseuds/starwarssoup'>starwarssoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut, it’s cute, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarssoup/pseuds/starwarssoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi loves!! So this is just some one shots I think of when I think about Spencer Reid. If anyone has any requests I would love to write them, it’s super fun writing for Spencer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spencer Reid One-Shots/ Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!! So like the description says this is just cute little one shots and if anyone has any requests feel free to send them my way. If I can feasibly write it I will certaintly try my best to deliver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your fourth morning in a row opening for the coffee shop you worked at in Quantico, VA. Four mornings straight where absolutely nothing interesting had happened. </p><p>By this point you weren't surprised, you had worked there for nearly two years and what did you have to show for it? Minimum wage? Give me a break. </p><p>You were at your usual spot behind the register when a tall, lanky, timid looking man approached you. </p><p>"Uh, hi!" The man stuttered fumbling around in his bag for his wallet. "One medium coffee please, uh could you add a lot of sugar to it? I've been up late all night, I could use a bit of a rush." He giggled awkwardly.</p><p>You chuckled, you found the man's awkward nature endearing. It suited him well.</p><p>"Of course," you answered. "But, you add the sugar and cream yourself so knock yourself out around the corner." You winked at him and turned around to fill his cup.</p><p>The man didn't respond to your gesture, it seemed as if he was trying to avoid your eye contact all together. This made you nervous, your mind raced with worry that you had freaked him out by winking. It had been so long since you actually admitted a guy was cute, you didn't want to ruin it already. Or were you just overthinking this entirely? Pull it together.</p><p>Clearing your head, you set down the man's coffee on the counter.</p><p>"That will be $2.46" please!" You smiled at him as he handed over the money. </p><p>"Thank you so much uh-" He glanced down at your nametag, (you tried not to acknowledge that he would, in the process, be looking at your chest), "Y/N! That's a very nice name. Actually, the first known account of that name was in-" As he reached for his coffee his nerves became apparent, as he knocked the cup clean over and directly on to your hand.  </p><p>"Son of a BITCH." You cut off his fun fact by yelling and retrieving your hand as fast as your reflexes would allow.</p><p>"Oh- oh my goodness. I am so so sorry-" The man rushed behind the counter and brought your hand over to the sink next to the coffee pots. </p><p>"Here," he ran your hand under cold water while you tried to hold off the tears in your eyes. You had an embarrassingly low pain tolerance.</p><p>"Keep your hand under this water for at least five minutes, the cold water will reduce the swelling by pulling the heat away from the burned skin." You noticed his demeanor had completely changed. While it was apparent that he still felt terrible, he seemed more calm, calculated, like his brain had taken over his nerves.</p><p>"Uhm, thank you-ah!" You cringed at the now cooler, but still stinging pain. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Oh uh, Spencer. Well actually it’s Dr. Spencer Reid. You don’t’ have to call me doctor though-" He rambled then looked at his watch that was wrapped on the outside of his shirt sleeve. This puzzled you, but you smiled as you found it kind of adorable. </p><p>"I have to go soon Y/N, Again  I'm really really sorry about your hand."</p><p>"Oh that's alright," you responded, "You're not the first customer to spill hot coffee on me."</p><p>He smiled and you could see his brown eyes fill with relief. </p><p>"You are, however, the first customer I've had to come back here and nurse me back to health. You're lucky my boss isn't here, she'd kick you right out."</p><p>At the acknowledgement of his actions he blushed.</p><p>"Yes well, I didn't exactly like seeing you in pain, even if it was mild."</p><p>"Mild my ass, have you ever had hot coffee spilled on you? You know a while ago there this whole lawsuit about this woman-"</p><p>"Who drove through a McDonald's and had hot coffee spilled on her?" He cut you off, you could hear that calculating side come back through. You weren't complaining though, it was a little bit attractive. His voice brought you out of your thoughts. </p><p>"She retained third degree burns and had to get skin grafts on her inner thighs, I remember reading the decision when it was released-" He continued rattling facts and yet you couldn't concentrate. Not because of the content, you decided you would love to hear him speak more, but he was just so nice to look at you couldn't focus. Mostly, you were surprised, you hadn't expected this random man to be so caring and so intelligent. </p><p>    "Would it be weird if I gave you my number?" You interrupted his recounting with your question and watched his eyes widen before him. Quickly regretting your decision, you attempted to play it off.</p><p>    "You know, so you know who's calling you when you get sued for spilling hot coffee on me." You chortled nervously, but Spencer just looked puzzled. You felt like you weren't playing this right. </p><p>    "How are you going to call me if you don't have my number?" Damn, he got you there. Clearly one of you was brighter than the other. You stood there at a loss for words. </p><p>    "Here," He took a napkin and scribbled his phone number down. "Call me whenever you want to discuss lawsuits or anything else." He smiled at you, you smiled back, feeling kind of dumbfounded, but happy. </p><p>He rounded the corner of the counter and began to walk away, but turned on his heel the last second. </p><p>    "Y/N, you can take your hand out of the sink now." Oh. You quickly pulled your hand and dried it embarrassingly while Spencer walked away.</p><p>    If you were being honest, you were in awe. The man who spoke to you in the last few minutes was nothing like the one who had walked in, he was so collected and honestly attractive.</p><p>    You watched him walk out while answering his phone. You couldn't totally make out what he was saying but as soon as he picked it up you could hear,</p><p>    "I know I'm late!... sidetracked... please don't tell Hotch."</p><p>    You had no idea what that meant but you smiled to yourself, finally satisfied with a morning at work.</p><p>    Then you put your hand in the spilled hot coffee, but that was completely on you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>